The present invention relates to a method of controlling an internal combustion engine and more particularly to a method of controlling rapid combustion and/or knock (hereafter called `knock`) in such an engine.
The difference between normal and knocking combustion in an internal combustion engine may be described as the difference between the air/fuel mixture burning and it exploding. The consequences of severe or prolonged knocking in an engine are potential piston, valve or combustion chamber damage, and a reduced engine life.